Change In the Past
by MsFreecss
Summary: As the our beloved hunters embarks a journey to the mysterious and untouched lands of the Dark Continent. A seemingly tiny incident that led them to go back in the past, encountering familiar faces along the way. Which changes the sole purpose of the avenger Kurapika.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter. If I did, I will make Gon and Killua a canon pairing.**

 **AN: Hi guys! It's my first time writing a KuroPika fanfiction, so please support me ;D. And if you'll notice it's a genderbend type of fanfiction cause I feel extremely embarrass in writing a yaoi pairing in the meantime so please understand that Kurapika will be a girl in this story as well as some tiny alterations with the characters. It's timeline is after the Election Ark coming through the Dark Continent so it follows through the HXH story arcs with no difference. I just said it to clear confusion to my dear readers. This chapter is just a prologue, the next chapter will be a lot longer cause it is only a brief insight to what is my story all about. :D**

 **So with no further ado. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

'Traveling through time' is perhaps everyones wish, to be able to undo and redo things that we regret in life, to stop events that are bound to happen and most of all to be able to do a change in the past that can be a milestone to what we are now today.

Everyday, every minute, and every second of the young Kuruta's mind has been plague of "what if's". After the horrifying massacre of his clan, hes life has been only living for the sole purpose of revenge.

Having witness the aftermath of what was left has been etched through his young mind, as she processed that all of her tribesmen has been slaughtered and decapitated of their most treasured eyes. Looking through each of the familiar faces staring at her with eyeless sockets that was robbed from them.

"We reject no one, so take not a thing from us." Was the only evidence that the troupe had been there. As only the bodies of her fallen family was left from the peaceful village it once was.

Since then, it has been the mark of the path to retribution to avenge and collect the eyes of her family.

 **XXX**

 **Reviews and supports are cherished. If you have any question and suggestion you have in my story please do so. Your reviews and follows will be the judge in how fast the next update will be. (o.o)v So Reviews plssssssssssssss...,**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter. If you're confused or anything regarding this story you are free to ask questions. In this story both Kurapika and Gon are girls if you don't like it, then don't read as simple as that. No flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HxH it solely belongs to the Great Yoshiro Togashi.**

 **Chapter 2: Dark Continent**

It has been a while, since the outbreak of the almost impending doom that the Chimera Ants has brought that led to the death of the old chairman of the Hunter Association Isaac Netero.

Things has escalated and almost turned back to normal, as the election for the 14th chairman had ended. Cheadle Yorkshire had been elected by Pariston Hill himself after getting the vote of Gon Freecs (because of the unexpected tie between him and Leorio, the ever naive Gon became the tiebreaker had reasoned that it was Leorio's dream to become a doctor and not a chairman so he voted Pariston instead) and demoted his chairman position and membership of being one of the Zodiacs as well as Ging Freecs to unknown reasons.

Killua and Alluka had returned from their trip around the world after letting his sister experience freedom for the first time after being caged inside the Kukuro Mountain the residence of the Zoldyck Assassin Family. But as of now the siblings are the now enjoying the delicious dinner prepared by Mito-san. Deciding it was the perfect time to reunite with his friend and relax in Whale Island as well as help Gon in retrieving her loss nen in the time being until Gon's nen returns to continue their adventures.

While Leorio busy managing his time with his medical exams and reviews and his duties in being the replacement of Ging and Pariston as one of the members of Zodiacs. He was offered the position because of his high popularity ratings in candidacy because of punching Ging on National TV for being a neglecting parent to Gon.

Gon, happy to be with her bestfriend again. Toured Killua and Alluka all over Whale Island as well as bringing Killua to join her in cramming exams, attending school and missed homeworks because of her longtime absence which a reluctant and annoyed Killua agreed nevertheless. (He can't refuse Gon)

It was when the child of Isaac Netero, Beyond-Netero had showed up and identified himself to the members of the Zodiacs and had proposed a plan in discovering the untouched lands of the Dark Continent which the Chimera Ants had been theorized origin.

Venturing in these unknown depths and encountering strange creature along the way is simply suicidal and not practical especially when they already knew the dangers of Dark Continent were the Chimera Ants' who almost made humans their food and had wreaked havoc all-over the place. But they had to honor the last will of the decease chairman and know what are the plans of Beyond and the V6 in embarking an expediton in the mystery land of the Dark Continent.

So the search for the hunt begins.

XXX

"Everyone, we have a big problem!" a very scurrying Mr. Beans said as he gathered the members of the Zodiacs in a meeting.

"Oh hey Beans, you right in time. Cheadle has something to announce as well." Kanzai said. He is a treasure hunter, bodyguard, defense squad and is classified as the tiger among the Zodiacs.

"You aren't going to say that you're quitting now are you? huh Ms. Chairman?" Saiyuu (monkey), a martial artist, bounty hunter and among the defense squad.

"Don't worry the likelihood of that happening is the same as your bad mouth getting better." Cheadle (dog) rebuffed. She is the current Chairman of the Hunter Association as well as a doctor, law scholar, incurable disease hunter and among the science squad.

"Mr. Beans seeing from your the way your acting it seems an urgent situation."

"Yes! Please take a look at it." Mr. Beans said as he pressed the remote of the projector in the room.

An obese figure with slit eyes, wearing traditional ornamented clothing that is adorned with jewels appeared in the wide screen.

"VAST AMOUNT OF NATURAL RESOURCES"

"OVERFLOWING AMOUNT OF FOOD"

"HUMANITIES PEACEFUL FUTURE IS WAITING FOR US THERE"

The Zodiacs confuse for a moment of what the big fat man was blubbering about when Kanzai broke the silence.

"Who is this guy?"

Piyon, the linguistic scholar, translator, ancient text hunter and is among the intelligence squad.

"He's Kakin's King, Hoicoro. Even 99% of elementary students can guess that." she answered.

"Vast amounts? Overflowing amounts?" a confused Botobai (dragon) said. He is the public prosecutor military affairs analyst, terrorist hunter and among the defense squad.

"Don't tell me-" Geru (snake) trailed off. She is a coroner, pharmacist, poison hunter and among the science squad.

Geru didn't finished what she's about to say when King Hoicoro continued.

"So we the Kakin Nation will put all humanities dream on our back! The Voyage to the Dark Continent. I declare it here!"

XXX

Since the issue of the impending voyage to the Dark Continent which was considered as a taboo to the Association because every time anyone venture there it only causes calamity and unorthodox deaths of those who are able to return but still died with strange deaths. It was the reason why the former V5 had prohibited anyone in venturing these unknown lands for 200years.

Until the appearance of Beyond-Netero. It was to these and the decease chairman Isaac Netero's order-not order to excavate the mystic lands of the Dark Continent that the Association pioneer and lend support in recruiting qualified hunters in this expedition and with the cooperation of the now V6 (Which the Kakin has been included as of now) in gathering enough man-power to make this voyage success rate high. But it seems that the probability of survival had only been 0.04% according to study.

It had come to this that the findings as well as mutated bodies which are inconceivable states are being preserve for more research and study. The only guide they have is a book that once they thought is made by a delusional madman for it contains the horror and vicious creatures that lives in the said Continent which was states that no humanity can be able to survive.

The true protector of the mysterious ancient ruins, the unidentifiable sphere

 **-THE WEAPON BRION-**

The desire of co-dependence

- **GAS LIFE FORM AI-**

The apparition of murderous contagion

 **-THE TWO-TAILED SNAKE HELLBELL-**

Pleasure and life exchanging

 **-HUMAN FEEDING BEAST PAPU-**

The deceiver of hope, endless despair

 **-THE IMMORTAL SICKNESS, ZOBAE DISEASE-**

This is...

Is no place humanity can return.

XXX

"Cheadle, is there still an empty spot in the Zodiacs? I would like to have someone join us."

XXX

Blood crimson eyes floating apathetically in a cylindrical containers with preserving fluids that it seems as if they're staring at the lonesome Kurapika.

 _Blood..._

 _Burning Huts..._

 _Eyeless Corpses_...

Are the only things that the young barely teenager Kuruta had in front of her. As she witness the wake of the slaughter of what was left. The small peaceful village, innocent people who avoided violence at all cause and the loving family they had, seems to disappear as she stared at her family.

'What did they do to deserve this kind of death' was the only question she had in that time. In her knowledge, her tribe was a peace-loving people who resides in a secluded part of the forest. Hiding their presence to the world to cherish their unique-crimson eyes.

But...

Instead of the blessing they thought it be. It was a curse to them and the reason this massacre had taken place. It was because of this eyes- a God's gift, but instead it led them to their demise. It was said that these crimson colored eyes are a gift from the heavens from them, it is a source of strength and the symbol of being a true Kuruta. The peculiarity of this had gotten the interest of body collectors such as the mafia, aristocrats and others who are entranced in the beauty of the scarlet eyes that they gave hefty sum of money in each pair. It is considered as one of the most beautiful colors of the world that a pair of these costs a billion or so.

Up until this day, she blamed herself for being the only one alive when all of her family is buried beneath 10ft below the ground. And maybe it was her fault for revealing her eyes that the people outside her clan had took interest for such oddity but beautiful eyes.

'Pairo'

Her best-friend, the person who sacrifice his sight for her life. A kind, selfless and brave. It was the words that best describes his friend.

It has been her dream to venture outside her clan's expanse- to learn about the other side of the fields, to experience the life without the constant restraints his elders seems to be yapping every minute of the day and most of all to find a great doctor that will bring back Pairo's sight has been her never-ending wish.

But...

Seems like fate had a very twisted humor.

Because after passing the tests the elders gave them which was bringing back the month supply of food and necessity from the city to their village had been successful except for the incident which happened earlier that she had accidentally shown her eyes publicly; which she and Pairo decided to hide from the elders and not a say a thing about it. Finally after the retentive rant, the elders had relented and in the long waiting; they had decided that the young blonde Kuruta may now be able to experience the world outside the lands of Lukso.

Promising to return after she finish her research and studies of the outside world. She bid her farewells to her family, elders and Pairo.

"Don't worry; I'll find someone who can bring your sight again after that we'll both roam around the world outside of these forests and be Hunters like the hero from the book we love, so wait for me. I'll see you later!" she waves her hand as she runs away from the remote land of her home; not expecting that it will be the last time she'll be seeing her tribesmen as she thought of the adventures and places to go.

But it was the least she had expected it to be.

"Kurapica?" A man in his twenties with jet black hair called her.

"What is it? Isn't I told you that no one should go down here; you only need to ring my phone."

"B-but you see Kurapica. I tried calling you a dozen of times and it seems you have a VIP looking for you. He is strong; he was able to make James and his friends unable to move." His tone nervous for the aura that the young blonde emitting is murderous.

"I see. Is it from the mafia; a new order perhaps?"

"No, but it seems urgent enough. It's a member of the Zodiacs. He wishes to speak with you."

"I'll join you in a few moments."

The man knowing not to disturb the young man and doing as what was told. He quickly left to avoid the piercing stare of his colleague. It is highly proven how dangerous to stay in the same place with him and his collection of the creepy red eyes in the basement. And he know how one learned not to touch his things especially that particular eyeballs floating in their container.

Staring at the retreating back of the man. She finally sighed in relief. Knowing that someone had seen a moment of weakness in her. It pisses her off.

"Pairo, do you think I'm weak?"

She asked in the dead silence of the room hoping that his decease friend will help her in what to do next.

"I already killed two members of the Spiders but why does it not bring me peace. It disgusts me; Feeling the blood on my hand. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for having doubts but you see I sometimes wish that I shouldn't have survived; that someone who has a stronger resolve to carry on this path to revenge should have lived instead of me."

Tears started pouring on her face as she stared at the ceiling.

"Do you regret saving me Pairo?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come and get you in time. For bringing false hope into you. I-I really w-wish to let you experience the world outside the tribe. And I found really great friends. But you still have a place in my heart. I think you'll get along with Gon, she really has a way of making friends and sometimes I remember her in you."

Remembering her friends. It gave her a bit of strength to stop her tears and think of the valuable things she has come with since her path of revenge had started. Gon, Killua and Leorio has been the balm that relieves the pain from the death of his family. It was thanks to this friendship that she manages to continue her promise.

Gon might be a little airhead, brash and sometimes clueless of how harsh reality is; but it is her strong points. She is a person who is determine to get what she wants and protect all she loves even if she was at a clear disadvantage. A bit of a strong head but it makes stubborn people like her, Killua and even Hisoka to listen to her (which is a feat). She might even describe Gon as a creature of light. It is no secret that people often finds Gon adorable. She even attracts psychotic clown, a prehistoric samurai, creepy sadako-like girl and the list goes on.

And in her observation. It seems that the young Zoldyck assassin heir likes the girl. In their group it was a very exposed secret that she and Leorio even knew except the girl in question. And she really pities the young boy.

 _"Killua! You're full of bruises; but don't worry Mito-san always kisses my bruises that the pain goes away instantly!"_

A silent laugh came from her mouth remembering that time when they had just recently retrieve the young assassin from his home. Killua having receive bruises from his brother as a punishment has Gon taking care of his injuries despite his reluctance and even all of them knew that those bruises didn't hold a candle to the injuries the Zoldyck heir got and often acquired (the damn boy is immune to poison and electric shocks for Kami's sake!)

But it was Gon.

She and Leorio got a good laugh out of it. Hell the boy was so happy seeing Gon. That she and Leorio was just a bonus or in Killua's term a 'plus'. With his face bursting like a hot kettle in a pot after hearing the said statement. Well all of them was floored.

Having Gon initiated to kiss all of Killua's bruise just to get the pain away. Was a really hilarious well who won't be? The feared assassin who plucked hearts at a very frightening speed is blushing at a mere girl? Kurapica smiled as she thought of the duo. She hadn't contacted them after they parted in Yorkshin.

She reminded herself to call them later.

Reminiscing the time with her friends took her mind away from the massacre, the eyes and revenge.

'It is really nice to have friends like them, Pairo. The burden seems to lighten when I'm with them.'

She smiled at herself.

Composing her mind and backing the dark thoughts away. She stood with grace looking briefly at the cylindrical containers.

"I may be still far from accomplishing my oath but I'll do my best." She left the room with a renewed determination.

XXX

 _To be continued..._

 _ **AN: Sorry for the boring chapter but it is essential for me to get the beginning parts of the Dark Continent Arc to make the stages of this story really good. Next chapter will be more focusing on Gon and Killua. A bit overview of Kurapica and the start of the voyage! So please review! I get more inspired if you review, favorite and follow this story. Kuroro will be appearing in a bit, so patience please :)**_

 _ **Once again, thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
